I believe in love
by lucia-kun
Summary: schoolfic. YAOI première fic ,et il s'avère que je ne sais pas faire de résumé, dsl il y aura du lemon , couple principaux: sasunaru et nejigaara donnez moi vos avis- Reviews- merci
1. Chapter 1

**c'est ma première fic, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis merci d'avance**

**je sais que c'est court et j'essayerai d'écrire des chapitre de plus en plus long à l'avenir.  
**

* * *

Deux jeunes garçons différents et semblables en même temps l'un roux aux yeux vert clair et l'autre blond aux yeux bleu azur mais tous deux vivaient dans l'orphelinat de Suna un car sa famille, en fin son père (sa mère morte a sa naissance) ne le voulais plus et l'autre n'avaient plus de parents. C'est donc tous naturellement que Gaara et Naruto ont grandis ensemble, la vie ou l'école de la rue les ont élevés

Quand Temari et Kankuro le pouvaient, ils leur rendaient visite, en secret comme convenu avec Gaara et Naruto qui ne voulaient pas qu'eux aussi subissent la haine, la peur, le mépris des villageois. Un soir ils ont scellé un pacte, où quand ils pourraient, ils déménageraient vers un autre endroit. Pendant ce temps ils mettaient de l'argent de coté pour Temari et Kankuro à leur père et pour Gaara et Naruto par le biais de petits jobs.

Au 19eme anniversaire de Temari, ils décidèrent de partir à konoha où elle avait trouvé un emploi d'apprentis styliste. Kankuro (18 ans), Gaara (16 ans) et Naruto (16ans) étaient encore au lycée respectivement en terminal et en seconde. Ils avaient trouvé une maison plein- pied de 133.21m² : Entrée sur séjour - salon et cuisine ouverte, 4 chambres, 1 bibliothèque, 1 salle de bain, Garage où stationné la voiture de Temari et 3 motos appartenant aux garçons, terrasse, porche d'entrée.

Temari amena en voiture les garçons pour leur premier jour de lycée dans un nouvel établissement. Kankuro se dirigea vers le bâtiment réservé au L il se rendit au dernier étage quant aux deux autres jeunes hommes, bien qu'ils soient dans la même filière soit S donc dans le même bâtiment, le destin cruel s'abattit encore une fois de plus sur eux : ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe Naruto lui était en 2nd1 et Gaara en 2nd2

_ Au monde cruel la seul même pensé de me séparer de toi plus d'une seconde est trop dur à supporter en théâtralisant sa tirade

_tu meurs ? dit 'il d'une voix calme habitué aux extravagances de son frère de cœur

_oui d'un instant à l'autre

_ah trop con moi qui voulais t'offrir des ramens après cette dure journée pff… accentuant sa réplique avec un sourire au coin

_je mourrai plus tard si tu m'offre des ramens je ne peux pas refuser

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils se quittèrent chacun pour rejoindre leur salle. Cette première journée promettais d'être passionnante, écrire une fiche de renseignement pour le professeur principale, ramasser les livres, où cette année pour l'un essayer de se faire des amis et ne pas se faire emmerder pour l'autre.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Naruto

Ça fait une semaine que je suis là. Au fond de la classe à côté de la fenêtre, de cette place je pouvais voir tous ce qui ce passe : comme un certain Kiba Inuzuka, un brun avec un tatouage en forme de triangle sur chacune de ses joues et un air canin émanant de lui, s'intéressant à une jeune fille brune très mignonne qui se nomme Hinata Hyûga. Devant moi se trouve une personne qui a toujours à manger, Chôji Akimichi semble t'il, accompagné de son ami d'enfance Ino Yamanaka qui n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke Uchiwa comme toutes les filles de l'établissement y compris dans la classe de Gaara.

Pov Gaara

A chaque fois que je fais un mouvement toute la classe retiens son souffle, c'est marrant, enfin presque toute la classes il y a un certain Shikamaru Nara qui dort et Neji Hyûga qui a tendance à me fixer. Je me rappelle encore la fois où Naruto est venu me chercher pendent une pause, je me suis permis un sourire en coin quand je l'ai vu et tous le monde en était choqué même ce Neji. Il y a deux pollutions visuelles dans ma classe, sakura et karine, deux vrais pots de peintures. Elles se sont autoproclamées présidente d'un fan club.

Fin Pov

Les 2nd s 1et 2 avaient sport ensemble, le prof de sport un certain Gaï Maito avait une réputation de fanatique de sport. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait fort pour la première séance de sport ,20 fois le tour de terrain suivis de 15 flexions 15 extensions ajouté à cela des étirements, bonjour les courbatures demain. Même pour les plus sportives comme Sasuke qui fais partie de l'équipe de basket et handball, Neji qui depuis sa plus tendre enfance pratique des arts martiaux et Lee Rock qui idolâtre le prof de sport.

_Alors tu as choisi quoi comme club dit un blond tout essoufflé

_Art martiaux et toi, je suppose soit jardinage soit botanique

_ Tu me connais bien, et la bonne réponse c'est botanique j'aime les fleurs

_toi aussi tu vas t'inscrire au club de botanique

Ino et Naruto parlais de leur passion des fleurs, incluant leur ami respective dans la conversation. Un nouveau groupe d'ami s'est formé se composant de Kiba Ino Hinata Chôji Naruto et Gaara bien que ce dernier faisait encore un peu peur. Toute la conversation fut suivi avec attention par un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau et yeux ébènes.

Le cours de sport se passa sans accident en fin presque karine et sakura qui voulaient se faire remarquer par Sasuke, elles n'ont réussi qu'à bousculer Gaara qui les foudroya du regard. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part de Naruto évidemment ses deux sensues n'ont pas apprécié qu'on se foute de leur gueule si ouvertement surtout devant Sasuke.

Apres ces deux heures de torture une bonne douche chaude ne pourra que leur faire du bien à leurs muscles meurtris. Depuis leur entrée dans les vestiaires, Gaara et Naruto avaient chacun l'impression d'avoir qu'un regard posé sur eux, ce regard se fit persistant quand ils passaient sous la douche. Naruto se demandait à qui pouvais appartenir ce regard. Gaara et Naruto étaient tous deux biens formés. Et si jamais ils ne s'en étaient pas redus compte, Kiba leur a fais comprendre par une remarque explicite du genre: « Pour des mecs, vous êtes bien foutus, je ne vous drague pas je constate nuance »

Après cette journée de lycée, le nouveau petit groupe décida de jouer aux arcades. Où ils passèrent un bon moment, ils avaient beaucoup ris et s'étaient beaucoup amusés surtout pour Naruto qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire, sourire. Naruto était heureux ce qui se ressentis chez Gaara qui était plus détendu parmi le groupe.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

** Comme promis ce chapitre est plus long.**

* * *

Les jours, semaines et mois, Naruto écoutait religieusement les reproches, remarques plus ou moins désagréable de Gaara sur Neji, il était content que Gaara s'intéresse à quelqu'un. Même le petit groupe avait remarqué les altercations souvent verbales, au début ils ont était par la véracité de leur propos. En ce vendredi banalisé qui permettait aux élèves d'assister au match de basket qui opposait le lycée de Konaha et le lycée Kumo. Évidemment Sasuke était dans l'équipe et il ne restera pas assis sur le banc pendant le match. Ne faisant plus attention aux conversations qui animée ses amis notamment de Gaara et Neji, Naruto se concentrait pour regarder le match et plus précisément a un beau brun.

La mi-temps fut sonnée. Naruto en a profité pour s'aller chercher à manger, demandant à ses amis s'ils voulaient quelque chose et leur réponse furent négatives. S'approchant de la queue du stand, il ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivit il eu donc une réaction totalement naturel quand ce dernier engagea la conversation

_ Il est pas mal cet Uchiwa, pour que tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui, amorça Gaara

_ C'est vrai qu'il joue bien en plus d'être un membre du club de basket il est aussi membre du club de handball.

_ Tu vas me dire que pour savoir si une personne joue bien on regarde son postérieur ?

Blondie a eu un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de carnassier et rétorqua a son frère de cœur

_ Certes mais tu dois avouer qu'il est bien foutu comme son ami Hyûga, mais tu t'en n'es rendu compte, non ?

Sans attendre une réponse, Naruto le laissa en plan, alla chercher de quoi manger et retourna dans les tribunes. Le jeu repris le lycée de Konaha mené de 5à2, pendant le match il s'est passé quelque, quelque chose qui fit hurler certains et certaines et qui entraina une hémorragie …. Sasuke Uchiwa a relevé son t-shirt pour essuyer son visage. Après cette scène Gaara se pencha vers Naruto et lui chuchota

_ Tu as raison il est bien foutu

_ J'ai toujours raison maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a voir si le tien l'est également

Neji a bien vu le coup d'œil de Gaara sur le torse de son ami et bien qu'il n'a pas entendu la conversation entre Gaara et Naruto mais il se douté qu'ils parlaient de Sasuke et ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il devra parler à Sasuke de ce qui vient de passer.

Le match fini sur la victoire sur l'équipe de Konaha. La plus part des gens rentaient chez eux, ce fus le cas de Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Chôji contrairement à Neji et Shikamaru qui eux attendaient leur ami. Apres être sortie des vestiaires, affronté une horde de fan hystérique. Ils sont partis chez Sasuke pour passer la nuit chez lui comme convenu tout le long du chemin aucun ne parla, rien d'étrange jusque là sauf que là il y avait une sorte de tension. Arrivé dans la chambre de Sasuke une discussion s'imposa

_ Quoi ralla le propriétaire de la chambre

_ Trois fois rien, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris toute à l'heure s'empressa de répondre Neji

_Ce qu'il veut dire c'est l'épisode du levé de t-shirt ne te ressemble pas dit le plus calmement Shikamaru

_ J'avais chaud et je voulais….

_ Tu voulais t'exhibitioner mais quel pervers que tu fais interrompit Neji

_ Quoi, tu me fais quoi là ? interrogea Sasuke

_ Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire ça donc c'est quoi la raison ? demanda poliment shika

_ Je voulais qu'une certaine personne me regarde, c'est tout

_ Un certaine personne comme un roux aux yeux vert dans ma classe s'empressa de demander Neji à son ami

_non c'est plutôt un certain blond aux yeux azur et qui est dans ma classe rétorqua Sasuke

_ Et il t'a remarqué et regardé si ça peux te rassurer Sasuke et c'est la même chose pour toi Neji.

Le week-end passa relativement vite pour tout le monde. Les cours se passa sans encombre enfin certain en s'empêchant de s'endormir, d'autre en dessinant … Ce fus l'heure d'aller au club pour Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru au club botanique Sasuke au club de basket soit handball (il alterne un jour basket et l'autre four handball) et Gaara, Neji au club d'art martiaux.

Le prof d'art martiaux mis ses élèves par deux pour effectuer les exercices demandé, et comme le hasard fait bien les choses Gaara et Neji sont ensemble, puis quand l'exercice furent terminé elle céda la place au combat, Gaara et Neji ne se firent pas de cadeaux se retrouvant le plus souvent au sol, à leur plus grand plaisir ce qui leur a permis de « tâter la marchandise ».

_ A vos places, saluez le cours et terminer à demain dit la prof

_ A demain répondirent les élèves

Arrivant au vestiaire, plusieurs club étaient présent notamment le club de handball où Sasuke venait de terminer l'entrainement. Décidant d'aller chercher Shikamaru au club de botanique ils proposaient à Gaara de se joindre à eux sachant qu'il allait attendre Naruto qui répondit positivement à leur proposition.

A suivre.

* * *

**alors verdicts...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Indigné de s'être fait humilié devant l'homme qu'on aime par une personne qui a sue attiser sa curiosité. Sakura et karine préparaient une vengeance à la personne qu'elles prenaient pour responsable de cette mésaventure, Naruto qui pour elles il n'a pas arrêté de leur pourrir la vie depuis le cours de sport en faisant en sorte que l'homme aimé est un intérêt pour lui, en faisant ami-ami avec lui.

Quand elles furent passé à l'offensive, notre blond l'exaspéré encore plus avec son sourire. Elles avaient commencé à l'insulté de tous les noms mais rien à faire IL souriait à croire que ça ne le touché pas. Elles avaient continué par diverses brimades et ce fus le même résultat. Mais ce qu'elles ignoraient c'était qu'il était rodé et ça depuis son enfance, il savait comment réagir pour ne pas donné satisfaction à son agresseur.

Du point de vue du blond du moment qu'on ne s'en prend pas à quelqu'un qu'il aime et que les brimades reste purement matérielle alors il se laissera faire. C'est ce qui s'est dit quand il a vu le carnage dans le club botanique, des pots en mille morceaux fracassé contre les murs, du terreau éparpillé sur le sol, et les fleurs piétiné. Apres cette découverte le club fut suspendu pour que l'école puisse mener une enquête.

En ce vendredi Naruto et Shikamaru se dirigeaient vers le club d'arts martiaux tandis que les autres membres rentrèrent chez eux. Attendant que leurs amis sortent des vestiaires Naruto et Shikamaru parlaient de tous et de rien en évitant de parler de l'incident pour l'instant. Shikamaru avait évidement remarqué l'incident était en rapport avec Naruto et supposé que le mobile était en rapport avec Sasuke ce qui faisaient rien que les trois quart des élèves du lycée des suspects potentiels.

_ Alors comme ça vous avez assisté à leur entrainement et vous ne pensiez pas venir me voir jouer au handball s'exclama Sasuke aussitôt sortis des vestiaires

_ D'ailleurs pour quoi vous n'étiez pas à votre club demanda Neji

Pour répondre à la question Naruto afficha un sourire désolé destiné à Gaara qui comprit qu'il y avait un problème

_ Notre club a était saccagé il est donc momentanément fermé répondit calmement shika.

_ Quoi, par qui s'exclama en même temps Sasuke et Neji

Gaara commençait à s'énerver doucement mais surement, qui pouvait faire du mal volontairement à cette ange blond et depuis quand cela durée. Il s'en voulait il n'avait pas était assez présent depuis un certain temps, il avait passé son plus claire du temps a pensé à sa Némésis qu'à ce préoccuper de son frère.

_ Pourquoi demanda t-il d'un d'une voix froide contenu de colère, ce qui pour le coup surpris les personnes autour sauf bien entendu Naruto qu'il l'avait déjà vu quand il était en colère.

_ Surement l'intérêt qu'a Sasuke envers Naruto a déplus a certaines personnes répondit prudemment shika.

_ Je suis désolé je ne pensais ...

_ TU ES DESOLE, on s'en est pris à MON NARUTO tonna Gaara d'une colère de plus en plus mal contenu

_ Gaara calme toi, ce n'est pas la faute de Sasuke, ça a commencé bien avant, tout en disant la phrase sur un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

_comment ça avant, demandèrent ensemble affichant tous un air surpris sur le visage.

C'est à ce moment là que Gaara compris que Naruto avait revécu leur enfance mais là il l'avait affronté seul. Il s'est excusé de ne pas avoir était plus présent. Les trois jeunes hommes ne compris pas le soudain changement de Gaara passé d'une colère effroyable à un sentiment de culpabilité, attendant des explications qu'ils ont eu. Naruto et Gaara leur ont raconté leur enfance, les brimades qu'ils ont vécus, les regards haineux qu'ils ont récoltés sur leur passage….

Ils décidèrent de parler de leur enfance respective, les attentes des leurs géniteurs, leur sentiment via vi de leur situation. En cette heure bien avancée, une nouvelle amitié venait de se forger ils allèrent fêter ça chez Naruto et Gaara pour faire principalement connaissance avec toute la petite famille fraichement arrivé. De fils en aiguille la fête se transforma en diner qui se prolongea qu'ils furent obliger de rester dormir par Temari, elle voulait simplement mieux les connaitre et apaiser ses peurs car foi de Temari si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ces petits (Kankuro, Gaara et Naruto) il le regretta amèrement.

Quand les mésaventures de Naruto furent lâchées par inadvertance Temari et Kankuro se mirent dans une colère qui ne dépassé pas celle de Gaara mais qui s'en approché grandement. Il a fallu pas mois d'une bonne heure pour les calmer et leur expliquer qu'ils allaient se vengé comme il le faut mais qu'ils allaient trouver un plan demain car là ils étaient fatigué. Couché près de Naruto il voulait se faire pardonné de ne pas s'être redu compte ce qu'il traversait.

_ Naruto je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est de ma faute…

_ Tu leur as demandé de faire ça, coupa Naruto

_ Non répondis catégoriquement Sasuke

_ Alors tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné vu que tu n'as rien fais sourit Naruto

Apres cette phrase, Sasuke leva sa main pour qu'elle touche sa joue puis en se rapprochant de lui doucement il le prit dans ces bras puis murmura un simple merci, qui voulait dire beaucoup merci d'être là, merci de lui pardonner … Naruto caressait les cheveux de Sasuke d'un geste tendre tout en se demandant pour quoi a ce moment là il était un peu déçu quand il a vu Sasuke s'avancer vers lui il avait secrètement espérer qu'il allait s'embrasser, il allait en parler à Temari.

Le lendemain matin tous le monde avait vu Sasuke et Naruto dormir enlacé. Apres avoir déjeuné ils mirent en place leur plan tous le monde furent mirent a contribution. A un moment Gaara a pris a part Sasuke pour le mettre en garde que s'il jouer ou faisait souffrir Naruto il le regretterait et c'est à ce moment précis que Naruto demanda à sa grande sœur se qu'il avait car quand il était a coté de Sasuke il avait le cœur qui battait et il lui raconta la scène d'hier et se qu'il avait espéré. Elle lui dit avec un grand sourire qu'il était amoureux et tout le monde a bien vu Naruto de venir rouge se qui engendra un fou rire de la part de Temari

* * *

alors d'après vous que sera les représailles...?


End file.
